1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linerless labels, and more particularly to linerless labels incorporating a non-gloss, i.e., matte finished, silicone release composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Linerless labels are typically manufactured by applying a permanent, removable or repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive onto one side of a paper or synthetic continuous substrate or web and applying a release coating to the opposite side of the substrate. The resultant article is then wound upon itself to form a roll. The presence of a release coating on the side of the substrate opposite the adhesive allows the article to be rolled up and then subsequently unrolled, without the adhesive sticking to the substrate. Linerless labels obviate the need for a separate release sheet or liner that must be stripped from the adhesive layer and discarded prior to applying the adhesive substrate to the intended surface. Such liners are inconvenient, costly and often constitute an environmental problem.
The ability to print bar coded information onto labels is often desirable. Standard release coatings used in the linerless label field to produce self-wound direct thermal linerless labels give the imaging (i.e., release) side of the labels a glossy appearance. Under certain ambient lighting conditions, glare from these standard release coatings has a tendency to interfere with the ability of scanning equipment to decode the information stored in bar code images that is thermally printed on the label face.